mineplexfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowman (Super Smash Mobs)
The''' Snowman''' is a kit in Super Smash Mobs. It is a gem kit that requires 5000 gems to purchase, along with the Magma Cube. Stats Damage: 6 (Average) to 7 (Highest) Armor: 6.0 (Above Average) (Full Chain Armor) Knock-back Taken: 140% (Semi-Heavy Weight) Health Regeneration: 0.3 (Above Average) Attributes Snowman is a short-ranged combat mob who has above average stats for a melee play style. Snowman has low base Damage, but Arctic Aura makes the Snowman stronger, as well as giving slowness to any enemies on the snow. You deal very low knockback however, making almost any ability suitable for combo attacks. Its skills are very resistant to edge-guarding and gimping, making the Snowman one of the best anti-edge-guarders in Super Smash Mobs. Blizzard does low damage, but can easily be spammed. One of the most reliable skills for edge-guarding, Ice Path can be used for multiple purposes, including recovery, blocking opponents from getting to you, or, if you are lucky, suffocating opponents. Arctic Aura also cancels Iron Golem's Fissure movement. Snowman is very strong on offense, but is very crippled on defense, despite its above-average Defense stat. Even though Blizzard is a great tool for edge-guarding, using it on ranged mobs while in close combat makes the Snowman vulnerable to an attack or arrow. Summon Ice Path upwards and there's a chance you'll just instantly fall. Overall, Snowman is a decent melee and edge-guarder mob, but it cripples in melee when its Arctic Aura is small. Moveset Snowman is equipped with a Sword, Axe, and Compass. Sword Move - Blizzard , Hold Block to create an onslaught of low-damage snowballs that deal knockback and low damage to mobs. It is mostly reliable for edge-guarding. Blizzard draws from your Experience bar, and when the bar is depleted, you can't use Blizzard until it begins to charge up again. Axe Move - Ice Path Right Click the Axe and you will summon a 1x3 linear path of Ice Blocks to any direction. Ice Blocks travel for roughly 4 seconds and then stop. When you use Ice Path you will bounce 1 block into the air to avoid falling through the path when it is made. It can serve other utilities, like being a shield of sorts, or as an semi-impractical edge-guarding move. Passive - Arctic Aura , , , When active, you create a radius of snow around you which slows down enemies when they step in it. You also deal 1 more damage to mobs who are on your snow. However, you also deal very low knock-back when you attack other mobs who are in the snow. Arctic Aura has a very fast recharge time and draws from your Experience Bar, like Blizzard. Arctic Aura is often used to counter off the Iron Golem's Fissure. Smash Ability - Snow Turret When used, you summon a snowman which automatically locks onto the nearest enemy and shoots snowballs at a rapid pace, lasting 20 seconds, You can summon snowmen 3 times. This is useful for camping and edgeguarding, since evading the snowballs is difficult due to their fast velocity. Trivia * At the start of Super Smash Mobs, Snowman's Arctic Aura bonus damage dealt 3 extra damage, totaling up to 8 damage. This meant it did the most melee damage of any mob in the game, until the Magma Cube's implementation, doing 1 more damage than the Snowman. * Snowman was nerfed because of the large amount of damage that Arctic Aura originally dealt. Category:Super Smash Mobs Category:Super Smash Mobs Gem kits Category:Kits Category:Super Smash Mobs kits